Une raison d'aimer la pluie
by Alycia Phantomhive
Summary: Nagisa a besoin de changer d'air et demande donc de l'aide à Karma pour réviser ses maths. Mais la pluie s'invite sur le chemin, et de fil en aiguille, tout deux oublie la raison de la venue du bleuté ... /!\Yaoi, Lemon/!\


« _KarmaKun, tu peux m'aider à réviser mes maths ?_

 _Flemme._

 _Et si je t'apporte des briques de lait à la fraise ?_

 _Ok._ »

Nagisa sourit, amusé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Karma se fasse acheter aussi facilement ! Mais il en fut soulagé, d'un autre côté. Après la matinée qu'il venait de passer, il avait besoin d'une excuse pour changer d'air et penser à autre chose, même si cela signifiait qu'il devait réviser ses cours !

« _On se rejoint à la bibliothèque dans une heure ?_

 _Non, viens chez moi c'mieux. Tu connais le chemin ?_ »

Le bleuté fixa son téléphone d'un air surpris. Il est vrai qu'il était déjà allé chez lui, lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous deux dans le bâtiment principal. Ils avaient malheureusement finis par s'éloigner avant de se retrouver dans la 3-E. Mais malgré cela, une certaine distance persistait entre eux, et c'est à cause de cette distance que Nagisa était surpris par l'invitation. Peut-être Karma essayait-il de se rapprocher à nouveau de lui, pour retrouver la proximité de leur ancienne amitié ? Ou alors, pas motivé pour un sou, le rouge ne voulait pas bouger de chez lui.

Bien que Nagisa aimerait qu'il s'agisse de la première raison, il penchait plus pour la seconde option. A cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il aurait adoré que le rouge fasse le premier pas, mais il savait que ce n'était pas dans son genre. Certains diraient que c'était alors au bleuté de faire le premier pas, mais il estimait que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire puisqu'il n'était pas celui qui s'était éloigné sans raison. Mais une partie de lui pensait également que cette distance était très bien : Karma était une sorte d'idole, de modèle, pour lui. Il était fort, d'une franchise sans filtre, et pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait sans en craindre les conséquences. Et puis il était beau, grand, avec juste ce qu'il faut de muscle. Karma était tout ce que Nagisa n'était pas, tout ce que Nagisa voulait être. De ce fait une partie du bleuté ne voulait pas retrouver cette proximité car il ne s'en sentait pas légitime. Quant à l'autre partie, elle aimerait retrouver cette relation dans l'espoir que l'aura et le charisme du rouge déteigne un peu sur lui afin qu'il devienne plus fort.

Nagisa soupira une seconde fois face à ses sentiments contradictoire, secoua sa tête pour remettre ses idées en place et répondit à son camarade.

 _« Oui. A dans une heure, alors !_

 _Avec mon lait fraise. »_

Le bleuté pouffa en se demandant si le rouge serait capable de le laisser dehors s'il venait sans sa précieuse boisson avant de se reprendre. Il lui avait en quelque sorte promis qu'il lui en apporterait, il ne pouvait donc pas venir sans même si l'envie de tenter l'expérience pour connaitre la réaction de Karma lui donnait envie !

Une fois prêt et après avoir soigneusement évité sa mère, Nagisa prit le chemin vers la supérette la plus proche pour acheter les fameuses briquettes de lait à la fraise. Malheureusement, il n'en trouva pas et du faire un détour pour en trouver ailleurs.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du magasin pour se rendre enfin chez le rouge, il se stoppa en pleine action en voyant le temps. Il pleuvait, et tellement qu'il arriverait trempé chez Karma et gagnerait sûrement un rhume par la même occasion !

 **\- Mademoiselle, nous avons des parapluies si vous le souhaitez…**

Nagisa mit quelques secondes à comprendre que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole même s'il avait l'habitude d'être pris à tort pour une fille. Si seulement il pouvait couper ses cheveux …

 **\- Mademoiselle, vous pouvez patienter à l'intérieur si vous craignez l'eau pour vos cheveux, mais je crois que cette averse durera un bon moment.**

Le bleuté fixa le vendeur d'un air intrigué avant de comprendre qu'il s'était mis à toucher ses cheveux à l'idée de pourvoir les couper. Il rebaissa sa main pour prendre son porte-monnaie et esquissa un sourire aimable.

 **\- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix ! A combien sont vos parapluie ?**

 **\- 200 Yen.**

Nagisa commença à sortir de quoi payer avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'aurait pas assez. Il s'excusa auprès du vendeur en rangeant son porte-monnaie et pris une grande inspiration devant la porte de sortie. Son entrainement pour devenir un assassin de talent lui permettrait certainement de courir jusqu'à chez Karma en évitant toute chute. Après tout, une rue trempée sous la pluie était sûrement plus simple à parcourir qu'une forêt. Alors s'il courait en forêt sans problème, il réussirait à courir sous la pluie. Quant au risque d'arriver trempé et d'attraper froid, il croiserait les doigts pour que le rouge lui prête de quoi se changer en attendant que ses vêtements sèchent afin d'éviter de tomber malade, surtout avec les examens qui approchaient !

 **\- NagisaKun ?!**

 **\- J'ai été surpris par la pluie et je n'avais pas de parapluie … Tiens tes briques de lait. Je peux t'emprunter une serviette pour essayer de me sécher ?**

 **\- Laisse tomber. Trempé comme t'es, tu vas finir malade si tu te changes pas.**

Nagisa baissa la tête pour s'examiner et ne put s'empêcher d'approuver ce que disait son ami. Sa chemise blanche lui collait tellement à la peau qu'elle en devenait en partie transparente, son pantalon lui semblait plus lourd à porter à cause de l'eau absorbée et il sentait que ses chaussettes n'avaient pas échappé à l'eau au vu de la sensation humide très désagréable qu'il sentait au niveau de ses pieds.

En constatant à tel point il était mouillé, un frisson le parcouru et il éternua. Instinctivement, il serra ses bras autour de pour se réchauffer.

 **\- Tu vois ! Va prendre une douche pour te chauffer, je t'apporte de quoi te changer le temps que tes fringues sèchent.**

 **\- Aah, merci Karmakun … Désolé de te déranger …**

 **\- T'me déranges pas. J'vais pas te laisser tomber malade ! Imagine qu'on tue l'autre poulpe pendant que t'es malade. J'pas envie qu'tu me bute après parce que t'es jaloux de pas avoir eu la récompense et que tu veux me la voler !**

 **\- Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça … Et puis tu es bien trop fort pour moi, je serais incapable de te tuer …**

 **\- Arrête de dire ça. T'es bien meilleur que moi pour tuer quelqu'un !**

Le ton agacé de Karma surpris Nagisa. Il n'avait fait que dire la vérité, pourquoi s'énervait-il ?

 **\- Karmakun … Tu es bien plus fort et courageux que moi … Tu excelles dans tous ce que tu fais. Tu es un vrai homme, jamais je ne pourrais être meilleur que toi.**

Nagisa esquissa un sourire sincère, sans rendre compte que ses paroles avaient déstabilisés le rouge, et il se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il retira un à un ses vêtements trempés ne sachant pas où les mettre, avant d'entrer dans la douche pour laisser l'eau chaude réchauffait son corps glacé par la pluie. S'il avait été chez lui, il serait sûrement resté de longues minutes sous l'eau. Mais il était chez Karma, et il ne pouvait décemment pas restait trop longtemps sous l'eau.

En sortant de la douche, il remarqua que ses vêtements trempés avaient disparus et il trouva à la place un sweatshirt et un short qu'il devinait être à Karma. Outre la surprise et la gêne que lui provoqua la pensée que le rouge était rentré dans la salle de bain alors qu'il se lavait et qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu ou entendu, il fut étonné de trouver des vêtements d'homme et non de femme. Il était habitué aux taquineries du rouge et fut surpris qu'il ne saisisse pas l'occasion de le faire une énième fois.

Habillé des vêtements de Karma qui était bien trop grand pour lui, à tel point qu'il avait uniquement put enfiler le haut qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux, le short ne tenant pas à son corps, Nagisa rejoignit son camarade qui l'attendait dans le salon. Sans surprise, il le vit siroter une briquette de lait à la fraise, ce qui le fit sourire.

 **\- Karmakun, merci pour les vêtements, et la douche …**

 **\- Bon sang, Nagisa …**

Au-delà du ton employé, ce fut l'absence d'honorifique qui surpris le bleuté. Pourquoi devenait-il si familier, tout à coup ?

 **\- Karmakun ?**

 **\- Tu peux pas te balader habillé comme ça, c'pas possible …**

 **\- Hein ? M-mais c'est toi qui m'as donné ces vêtements, non ? Comme ils étaient à la place des miens, je me suis dit que …**

 **\- Mais non ! C'pas ça le problème … T'es trop … Trop …**

 **\- Trop quoi ?**

 **\- Bandant.**

L'esprit de Nagisa cessa de fonctionner l'espace d'un instant, le temps que son cerveau traite l'information et qu'il ne pique un fard une fois qu'il eut compris.

 **\- Hein ?!**

 **\- Je pensais qu'en te travestissant en fille, j'arrêterais de ressentir ça. Que j'oublierais l'effet que tu me fais …**

 **\- L'effet … Que je te fais ?**

 **\- Oui ! Tu es bandant Shiota Nagisa. Ton air innocent, ta bouche, ta peau … Ta façon de me regarder ou de me complimenter … Tout m'excite chez toi.**

Le bleuté resta interdit. Lui, l'androgyne sans force dont la mère regrettait la naissance, excitait Akabane Karma, le meilleur élève de la classe 3-E mais aussi celui qu'il admirait ?

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Le rouge le taquinait sûrement.

 **\- Karmakun tu …**

 **\- Quand je suis rentré dans la salle de bain pour te donner des fringues, voir ta silhouette à travers la buée … J'ai eu envie de te rejoindre. Mais je me suis retenu. Mais la … La … Ca m'excite encore plus de te voir dans un de mes pulls !**

 **\- Karmakun, arrête de te moquer de moi, s'il te plait …**

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Nagisa sentit Karma agripper brusquement son poignet avant de plaquer sa main sur une partie de son corps bien précise.

 **\- Je ne me moque pas. Tu sens ça ? C'est l'effet que tu me fais.**

Le bleuté bougea légèrement sa main, ce qui fit soupirer le rouge de bien-être. Extrêmement gêné, il retira vivement sa main en reculant de quelque pas sans savoir quoi dire, ou faire. Lui qui se trouvait sans intérêt particulier et qui s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne plairait à personne tant qu'il avait ses cheveux longs, voilà qu'il apprenait que la personne qu'il admirait le plus au monde ressentait du désir à son égard ! Comment était-ce possible ?

 **\- Nagisa …**

La voix grave du rouge, remplis de ce désir que le bleuté ne parvenait toujours pas à croire, le fit frissonner. La manière dont il prononçait son prénom faisait naitre de nouvelles émotions chez lui.

 **\- Nagisa … Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles ailleurs. Si tu restes ici, je ne sais pas ce que je serais capable de te faire.**

Le bleuté hocha la tête, et commença à faire demi-tour.

Il comprenait le sous-entendu émis par le rouge et il ne voulait pas aller aussi loin. Pour faire une chose pareille, il était préférable que les deux parties soient amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours entendu et il s'en était persuadé. Il resterait donc dans une pièce éloignée de celle où se trouvait son camarade, attendant que ses vêtements soient secs pour les remettre et retournerait voir le rouge comme si de rien n'était.

Seulement … Une partie de lui voulait aller le voir et le laissait lui faire ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait savoir ce que cela faisait de se sentir désiré, savoir ce que cela faisait de plaire à quelqu'un. Mais il avait peur. Peur de ce que voulait lui faire Karma, peur de ne plus retrouver son ami s'ils franchissaient le pas. Mais d'un autre côté, cette peur l'excitait, et lui donnait envie de sauter le pas. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose dans ce domaine-là, et il était curieux. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus.

Nagisa secoua la tête, pris une grande inspiration, et retourna voir Karma. Sa décision était prise.

Il s'approcha du rouge qui le regarda sans comprendre et se planta devant lui, déterminé.

 **\- Montre-moi ce que ça fait d'être désiré.**

Le bleuté pris son courage pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur le rouge tout en le fixant du regard pour lui prouver qu'il était sérieux. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et se soumis au baiser que lui donna le rouge. Sa bouche dévorait la sienne, passionnément, tandis qu'il passa ses bras autour de son corps pour plus de proximité. La langue du rouge réclama plus, et le bleuté accepta volontiers, incapable de refuser. Ce baiser était encore plus délicieux, plus chaud, que celui qu'il avait reçu de BitchSensei. Karma embrassait comme un Dieu, à tel point que Nagisa mit du temps à comprendre où il se trouvait lorsque le baiser s'arrêta pour qu'ils reprennent leurs souffles.

Ce baiser l'avait complétement échauffé, ses joues roses en étant la preuve, et lui donnait encore plus envie d'aller plus loin. Il était persuadé que si un seul baiser lui faisait autant d'effet, que le rouge serait capable de lui faire oublier toutes raisons en allant plus loin.

 **\- Nagisa. Si je continue, je ne m'arrêterais pas.**

 **\- Je sais.**

Deux mots, un regard, et la limite fut franchis.

Bien vite, Nagisa se retrouva allongé sur le canapé, Karma le dominant en lui offrant un autre de ses délicieux baisers. Tandis que le rouge caressait lentement ses jambes, le bleuté s'apprêta à déboutonner la chemise de son camarade mais s'arrêta au même moment où son camarade cessa brusquement de l'embrasser pour soulever le pull qu'il portait avec un air surpris. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Nagisa se rappela d'un léger détail …

 **\- T'as rien en dessous ?!**

 **\- Non … Mon boxer était trempé aussi …**

 **\- T'avais envie que je te saute dessus, sale pervers.**

 **\- N-Non ! Je ne suis pas comme ça …**

 **\- C'pas grave. Ca me donnera moins de boulot pour te foutre à poil !**

 **\- K-karmakun … !**

Toutes protestations furent stoppées par un énième baiser irrésistible dans lequel Nagisa se perdit volontiers. Le bleuté porta à nouveau son attention sur la chemise de son ami pour enfin la déboutonner afin de profiter également de sa peau et fut subjugué par le torse nu, finement dessiné de ce dernier. Avec envie, il passa ses mains sur son corps musclé, dessinant délicatement ses abdos avant de brusquement reprendre contact avec la réalité en sentant le pull qu'il portait se faire soulever une seconde fois. Instinctivement, il repoussa les mains de son camarade pour rabattre le pull sur son corps.

 **\- Non !**

 **\- Nagisa … Ne m'allume pas pour renoncer ensuite ! Tu étais d'accord pour le faire bordel !**

 **\- C'est p-pas ça … C'est juste que …**

 **\- C'est juste que quoi bon sang ?!**

Nagisa baissa les yeux sur le torse de son camarade, toujours autant fasciné par son corps, pour ensuite baisser le regard sur lui-même, tout de suite beaucoup moins fasciné parce ce qu'il savait être sous ce pull.

 **\- Nagisa !**

Le grognement et la voix, presque menaçante, du rouge lui fit lever le regard vers lui.

 **\- Tu es … musclé.**

 **\- Et alors ?!**

 **\- Pas moi … Je ressemble à une fille, en plus …**

 **\- Bon sang Nagisa, je m'en tape de ça ! Je serais pas en train de bander pour toi si ton corps me dérangeait !**

Nagisa tourna la tête, ayant du mal à y croire. Il est vrai que Karma lui avait dit que tout l'excitait chez lui, mais il ne l'avait encore jamais vu nu. Peut-être qu'une fois qu'il verrait son corps dénudé, son attirance disparaitrait et il ne voudrait plus de lui … A ce moment-là, la situation sera extrêmement gênante, car le bleuté n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter le fait de se faire finalement repousser par son camarade après de telles actions.

Brusquement, il sentit son visage se faire agripper et vivement tourné. Incapable de pouvoir parler face à la poigne du rouge qui serrait sa mâchoire, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'écouter en regardant le rouge droit dans les yeux.

 **\- Ecoute-moi bien, Nagisa, parce que si je dois me répéter ça va mal finir pour toi. Je te veux toi. Je veux te baiser profondément, et que tu sois incapable de pouvoir marcher ensuite. Parce que je me fous royalement que tu ressembles à une fille ou non. J'aime ton corps tel qu'il est. Ton corps m'excite. C'est suffisamment clair pour toi, ou il faut que je répète ?**

Le bleuté fixa silencieusement le rouge, repassant ses paroles en boucles avant qu'un très léger sourire étire ses lèvres au même moment où ses joues se tintèrent d'un peu de rose. Même s'il était curieux de savoir ce que lui ferait son ami s'il lui demandait de répéter, Nagisa ne le provoqua pas. Ses paroles lui avaient bien trop fait plaisir pour qu'il ne décide de subir la colère du rouge. Même s'il avait parlé avec vulgarité, le fait d'entendre une seconde fois que son corps androgyne attisait le désir chez quelqu'un qui lui était aussi précieux gonflait son égo et le rendait heureux.

Lentement, le bleuté posa sa main sur celle qui enserrait sa mâchoire pour signifier à Karma de la retirer et se rapprocha de lui-même pour l'embrasser. Son baiser était plutôt maladroit au début, mais se fit un peu plus assuré au bout de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne l'arrête juste avant que le rouge ne cherche à prendre le contrôle. Le bleuté lui tira la langue avec un air taquin, avant de prendre les mains de son ami pour les poser sur le bas de son pull.

 **\- Enlève-le. Fais ce que tu veux de moi. Mais ne soit pas trop sauvage … J'aimerais bien pouvoir rentrer chez moi et aller en cours demain sans boiter …**

 **\- Je garantis rien ~**

Le sourire de diable du rouge ne rassura pas du tout Nagisa quant à sa future capacité à marcher par la suite, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en plaindre ou de lui faire promettre de se montrer doux qu'il se retrouva complétement nu sur le canapé. Avec sa permission, Karma n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps pour lui retirer le seul et unique vêtement qu'il portait. Gêné, la situation parut soudainement très injuste pour le plus petit : lui était nu, mais Karma avait encore tous ses vêtements sur lui !

Un grognement grave du rouge le sortit de sa gêne et il regarda son expression, inquiet de sa réaction, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Le regard avec lequel le rouge l'observait lui fit comprendre que ce grognement était un grognement d'envie, de plaisir. Ses yeux montaient et venaient sur lui, lentement, comme s'il cherchait à imprimer la moindre parcelle de son corps dans son esprit, ses pupilles se dilatant de plus en plus à mesure qu'il l'admirait. Car oui, Nagisa sentait clairement que ce regard admirait son corps, et cela ne fit que l'exciter plus encore.

Le bleuté s'apprêta à se plaindre du manque d'attention physique de son ami, avant de se rendre compte que lui aussi, il pouvait s'occuper du corps de son ami et ne pas rester passif. Bien qu'un peu perdu sur ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, Nagisa posa ses deux mains à plat sur le torse nu du rouge et profita de sa surprise pour le repousser sur le canapé et se retrouver au-dessus de lui, à califourchon sur une partie de son corps qui fit piquer un fard complet au bleu.

 **\- Je ne te pensais pas aussi entreprenant, Nagisa ~**

Le plus petit ne répondit pas, préférant retirer la chemise du rouge pour pouvoir embrasser et caresser son torse sans plus être gêné par du tissu. Attiré par les abdos de son ami, il vint retracer ses muscles avec sa langue pour goûter cette peau qui l'attirait tant. Emerveillé par le goût sucré et si masculin du rouge, il prit plaisir à passer et repasser sa langue sur ses abdos, jusqu'à finalement se diriger vers ses boutons de chair. Curieux de savoir s'ils avaient le même goût que ses abdos, il passa lentement sa langue sur l'un d'entre eux et sursauta en entendant le soupir languis du rouge.

 **\- Continue, Nagisa.**

Fier de faire du bien à son ami, le bleuté recommença à lécher ses boutons de chairs, se délectant des petits soupirs qu'il soutirait au rouge. Bien vite, il décida de provoquer un peu le rouge. D'un air taquin, il vint descendre sa langue vers ses abdos avant de remonter lentement sans pour autant revenir vers ses boutons de chairs et continua son manège encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le rouge ne grogne et qu'il ne décide de revenir s'occuper de ses boutons de chair. Il prit un malin plaisir à les lécher et les mordiller, se basant sur les bruits de plaisir émis par le rouge pour savoir ce qu'il aimait le plus.

 **\- Putain j'en peux plus …**

Nagisa se releva légèrement de sur son camarade, et, le voyant défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, entreprit de l'aider à retirer les derniers vêtements qu'il retirait. Lorsqu'il vit son camarade complétement nu, le bleuté perdit toute la confiance qu'il avait eu en dominant son ami l'espace d'un instant. Le fait de se rapprocher de plus en plus de l'instant où leurs deux corps allaient s'unir lui fit perdre ses moyens et il fixa le rouge avec un air perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris en voulant prendre le dessus ? Il n'y connaissait rien ! Il devait avoir l'air bien idiot, maintenant. D'autant plus qu'il avait la nette impression que si l'érection de son ami venait en lui, le fait d'y aller doucement n'y changerait rien et qu'il serait bien incapable de pouvoir marcher …

Les rôles s'échangeant à nouveau, le bleuté fut surpris de se sentir soudainement beaucoup plus rassuré en se retrouvant en position de soumis. Il était incapable de savoir si c'était grâce aux baisers enivrant du rouge, ou bien le fait de sentir que le rouge s'y connaissait mieux que lui dans le domaine du plaisir physique, mais ainsi allongé sur le canapé avec son ami le surplombant, il se sentait tout de suite beaucoup moins perdu.

Dans l'attente d'une action de son ami, le plus petit eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant l'une de ses mains agrippait son membre dressé. C'était affreusement gênant de comprendre que son ami touchait cette partie de son corps, mais les mouvements qu'il entreprit avec sa main fit aussitôt disparaitre ce sentiment. Sentir sa main monter et descendre sur son membre avec une telle poigne fit de plus en plus monter le plaisir avec lui tandis qu'il sentait son bas-ventre chauffer de plus en plus.

 **\- Aaah … Ka … Karma … KarmaKun … Je … Haan …**

 **\- Non, non, non Nagisa. Pas tout seul.**

Sur le coup, le bleuté ne comprit pas de quoi le rouge parlait mais il comprit bien vite lorsqu'il sentit son érection se coller contre la sienne. A nouveau gêné au possible, Nagisa leva le regard vers le rouge qui entreprit de venir l'embrasser alors même qu'il frottait leurs membres l'un contre l'autre. Cette sensation de chaleur revenant de plus en plus forte, et son souffle saccadé l'empêchant de tenir le baiser bien longtemps, le plus petit se retrouva seulement capable de gémir le prénom de son ami contre ses lèvres. Il ne fallut alors que quelques mouvements bien placés du rouge pour qu'il ne se cambre de plaisir et qu'ils atteignent tout deux le plaisir à quelques secondes de différence.

Le bleuté eut à peine le temps de se remettre de ses émotions qu'il sentit la langue chaude et humide de son ami parcourir son ventre pour en retirer une partie de la substance blanche qui s'y étalait avant de venir l'embrasser. Il crut alors qu'embrasser le rouge après qu'il ait léché cette substance gluante le dégoûterait, mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Grâce à cela, ils partageaient un baiser avec le goût le plus intime qui soit, un goût qui mêlait la preuve de leurs plaisirs mutuels, et cela fit très vite renaitre de l'excitation chez le bleuté. A la recherche de cette intimité excitante, il agrippa les cheveux du rouge pour approfondir encore plus le baiser qu'ils échangeaient alors qu'il se sentait à nouveau durcir.

Nagisa couina lorsque le baiser s'arrêta. Il en voulait encore ! Mais son attention se porta rapidement sur deux doigts du rouge qui récupérait encore de cette substance de plaisir sur son ventre. Avide de goûter à nouveau de cette intimité, le plus petit laissa volontiers le rouge glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

 **\- Nettoie mes doigts, petit pervers. Si tu le fais bien, la suite te fera encore plus perdre la tête ~**

Nagisa se délecta de ce que le rouge lui offrait grâce à ses doigts, et fit attention à parfaitement les nettoyer, n'hésitant pas à quelques fois suçoter légèrement ses doigts pour être certains de retirer correctement tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Lorsqu'il ne retrouva plus de ce goût de plaisir mutuel sur les doigts de son ami, il retira les doigts de sa bouche pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait terminé son travail. Le sourire que lui adressa le rouge lui fit comprendre qu'il avait parfaitement réalisé son travail, ce qui fit frissonner le bleu de plaisir, curieux de savoir comment allait se passer la suite.

 **\- Tourne-toi.**

Le bleuté s'exécuta docilement, la main aux doigts humides de son ami passant dans son dos lui provoquant de nouveaux frissons. Soumis aux actions du rouge, il se retrouva bien vite avec le bas de son corps relevé, tout de même gêné d'offrir une telle vue au rouge qu'il entraperçu se lécher les lèvres.

 **\- Ton cul est superbe …**

 **\- K..KarmaKun !**

Nagisa garda le regard fixé sur autre chose, préférant regarder n'importe quoi tant que ce n'était pas le rouge qui se léchait les lèvres d'envies en caressant ses fesses !

Un couinement s'échappa des lèvres du bleuté lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le pénétrer. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de gros, mais la sensation était franchement désagréable. Mal à l'aise, il remua légèrement en tournant finalement le regard vers son ami, et compris que l'un des doigts qu'il avait léché plutôt était en lui.

 **\- KarmaKun … Ce n'est … Pas agréable …**

 **\- Chhh. Ca va venir.**

Le plus petit décida de faire confiance au rouge, sachant que ce n'était pas le genre de son ami de mentir, et détourna à nouveau le regard vers autre chose, supposant que ne pas voir ses doigts aller et venir en lui finirait par lui faire oublier ce qu'il se passait et qu'il finirait par apprécier. Il ferma alors les yeux, essayant de se relaxer comme il le pouvait. Un deuxième doigts s'introduit en lui, et commença à écarter petit à petit ses chairs, ce qui le fit couiner une seconde fois. Mais Nagisa faisait confiance à Karma, et pinça les lèvres pour ne plus se plaindre de cette gêne qui devait disparaitre.

Ce fut lorsqu'il sentit la main libre du rouge parcourir son corps de multiples caresses que le bleu se relaxa petit à petit, et qu'il se mit à apprécier la sensation de ses doigts en lui.

 **\- Mmh … KarmaKun …**

 **\- C'est tellement bandant quand tu gémis mon nom ~**

Le plus petit gémit un peu plus au fil des mouvements de ses doigts en lui, avant de finalement couiner lorsque le rouge les retira.

 **\- T'inquiète, Nagisa. Ce que je vais mettre en toi maintenant sera encore mieux que mes doigts !**

Avant même de pouvoir se plaindre que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui mettre ne rentrerait sûrement jamais, le bleuté sentit l'extrémité du membre de son ami commençait à venir en lui. A nouveau dérangé par cette sensation, surtout qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus gros que deux doigts, Nagisa serra les poings tandis que Karma se glissait en lui. Tant bien que mal, il força sur ses bras pour maintenir sa position tandis que le rouge avait les mains posées sur ses hanches. Il sentit alors le rouge se rapprochait un peu plus de lui, glissant l'une de ses mains vers son membre pour le caresser, ce qui permit au plus petit de s'apaiser et de commencer à apprécier la sensation du membre de son ami en lui.

 **\- Dis-moi quand je peux bouger … Je crois pas que je tiendrais longtemps, tu me serres tellement c'est délicieux…**

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, Nagisa remua doucement le bassin d'avant en arrière pour signifier au rouge qu'il pouvait finalement bouger. A sa plus grande surprise, le rouge resta contre lui pour lentement aller et venir en lui tout en continuant de caresser son membre durcis. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes, car bien vite le rouge se redressa pour agripper ses hanches et intimer des mouvements beaucoup plus prononcé et rapide qui les fit tous deux émettre de multiples soupirs, gémissements et grognements de plaisir.

 **\- Haaan … Aah … K… Ka …KarmaKun … !**

 **\- Nagisa … Aaah …**

Brusquement, le rouge se retira et retourna le bleu qui ne comprit pas ce qui lui prit. Pourquoi s'arrêtait-il ? Ses vas-et-viens en lui étaient tellement bon… !

 **\- KarmaKun … Pourquoi … Pourquoi tu …**

 **\- Je veux te voir prendre du plaisir grâce à moi.**

Et sans que le bleuté n'ait le temps d'y trouver à redire, le rouge le pénétra à nouveau pour reprendre ses vas-et-viens, forçant le plus petit à relever ses jambes le plus possible afin de faciliter les mouvements qui les unissaient.

 **\- Aaaah … Ka… KarmaKun … Je … Je vais … Aaaah !**

 **\- Moi … Aussi … Je … Aaah …**

Un dernier mouvement atteint une énième fois la zone qui démultipliait le plaisir du bleu, et voir son camarade atteindre le septième ciel en gémissant son prénom fit suivre le rouge qui se déversa sans gêne à l'intérieur du corps du bleu.

Epuisé par ce plaisir, Nagisa embrassa le rouge comme pour le remercier de lui avoir fait connaitre le plaisir ultime et s'endormit presqu'aussitôt contre lui lorsqu'il se retira pour venir s'allonger près de lui.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, le bleuté se réveilla, seul. Il crut d'abord qu'il se trouvait dans son lit, mais il se rendit vite compte que même s'il avait une couverture sur lui, il était complétement nu. D'abord affolé, il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et tout lui revient en mémoire. Même si ses joues se teintaient de rouge à la pensée de ce qu'il avait fait avec Karma, Nagisa était heureux. Ils avaient partagés un moment plus qu'intime et avaient tous deux pris un plaisir fou à le faire malgré quelques moments plus qu'embarrassant pour le plus petit.

Son inquiétude revient pourtant le hantait. Il s'était endormi contre son ami. Pourquoi se réveillait-il seul ? Il ne s'était quand même pas réfugié ailleurs parce qu'il regrettait ? D'autant plus que ses vêtements étaient encore éparpillés sur le sol …

 **\- KarmaKun … ?**

Des bruits de pas l'avertirent que son camarade approchait, et le fait de savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé seul et qu'il venait le voir après ce qu'ils venaient de faire le rassura à un point inimaginable. Il s'en serait voulu de perdre à nouveau cette amitié à laquelle il tenait plus que tout.

A la vision du rouge apparaissant à l'entrée du salon, uniquement vêtu de son boxer, Nagisa ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire avant de laisser son regard descendre sur son corps pour le dévorer du regard. Karma était tellement beau qu'il avait du mal à ne pas profiter de la vue que ce dernier lui offrait.

 **\- Je suis allé te chercher de la crème pour calmer la douleur. Si tu veux pouvoir marcher, tu vas en avoir besoin !**

Le bleuté piqua un fard et tenta de se redresser sur le canapé où il était. Il s'attendit à avoir trop mal pour bouger, mais la douleur restait supportable. Ce fut quand il tenta de se mettre en position assise que la douleur fut insupportable et qu'il se rallongea aussitôt en couinant de douleur. Il allait rester allonger, c'était préférable.

Le rire du rouge lui donna envie de se cacher sous la couverture mais ce dernier vint joyeusement la lui retirer.

 **\- KarmaKun ! Je suis complétement nu ! Rends-moi la couverture, c'est gênant !**

 **\- Nagisa, je t'ai vu complétement nu. Je t'ai même touché, et pénétré. Alors il n'y a pas de gêne à avoir ~**

 **\- Ca reste gênant …**

 **\- Et puis je ne peux pas te mettre la crème si tu caches ton joli petit cul sous la couverture.**

Nagisa eut envie de répondre au rouge qu'il devait avoir un fétichisme pour ses fesses avant de se retenir. S'il le lui disait, il continuerait de le gêner avec ses paroles perverses et ses sous-entendus graveleux, alors il préféra se taire. Tant bien que mal, il se mit sur le dos, et laissa son camarade s'installait à califourchon sur ses jambes pour étaler de la crème sur le bas de son dos. Aussitôt, la fraicheur de la crème apaisa un peu de sa douleur. Le bleuté fut d'ailleurs surpris que le rouge se montre aussi doux lorsqu'il étalait la crème. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de prendre ainsi soin de quelqu'un.

 **\- T'as beau être gêné, t'es quand même un pervers.**

 **\- Non !**

 **\- Je te rappelle que tu m'as léché et que tu m'as mordillé les tétons. Et que tu as adoré te faire embrasser alors que je venais de lécher nos semences sur ton ventre. Tu caches bien ton jeu !**

Le plus petit attrapa finalement un coussin pour l'appuyer sur sa tête afin de ne plus entendre son ami lui rappelait la confiance qu'il avait pris à un moment de leur ébat. Mais bien évidemment, Karma attrapa joyeusement le coussin pour le lancer à l'autre bout de la pièce pour être certain de se faire entendre malgré les protestations du bleuté qui ne pouvait pas fuir.

Le rouge terminant d'étaler la crème qui fit énormément de bien au bleu, Nagisa ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question.

 **\- KarmaKun …**

 **\- Mmh ?**

\- … **On pourra recommencer ?**

Le regard surpris de son ami fit craindre le pire au bleuté, jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit esquisser son sourire de diable.

 **\- Pardon, tu peux répéter ? J'ai pas bien entendu.**

Il avait parfaitement entendu, Nagisa le voyait autant dans son sourire que dans son regard. Il lui demandait de répéter uniquement pour le gêner, comme il adorait le faire.

 **\- Tu as très bien entendu.**

 **\- Donc le petit Shiota Nagisa qui est gêné que je le vois nu après avoir couché avec me demande si je veux bien torturer à nouveau son petit cul ?**

 **\- J'ai jamais dit ça comme ça !**

 **\- Le sens premier reste le même ~**

Nagisa chercha un coussin à lancer sur le rouge pour le faire taire, avant de se rappeler que le canapé n'en avait plus puisque le diable qui lui faisait face les avait lancés bien loin de lui quelques minutes avant. Désespéré, il prit partit de cacher sa tête dans le canapé même si cela restait beaucoup moins confortable qu'un coussin, mais le rouge le prit par le menton pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui.

 **\- J'adorerais le refaire avec toi, Nagisa. Mais pour ça, il va falloir que ton cul se remette de ce qu'il vient de subir !**

Le bleuté soupira de désespoir, ayant la vive impression que le rouge allait souvent lui reparler de ses fesses à partir de maintenant. Mais le plus important pour lui restait tout de même le fait que le rouge avait, tout comme lui, envie de recommencer à partager un moment si intime avec lui. Il ne savait pas où cela les mènerait, ni même si ce genre de relation était saine, mais pour le moment il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à une chose pareille. Il préféra réclamer la couverture pour s'y emmitoufler et se rendormir à nouveau, sous le rire et les taquineries du rouge qui le trouvait bien fragile pour devoir dormir autant alors que lui n'en avait pas besoin.

Nagisa se soucierait du futur de leurs relations après avoir supporté les foudres de sa mère en rentrant chez lui. Pour le moment, il voulait juste dormir pour reposer son corps dans l'espoir de pouvoir un minimum marcher à son réveil, rassuré par la présence du rouge autour de lui. Mais surtout rassuré quant au fait que leurs amitiés étaient toujours présentes.


End file.
